Interactive touch screens allow users to interact directly with a computer generated user interface displayed on a screen using a finger. In addition, a stylus or other device may be used to facilitate user interaction with an interactive touch screen.
Conventionally, the user interface generated by an interactive touch screen is limited to a two dimensional flat surface and light emanating from the two dimensional flat surface. User interface designers have been highly creative in generating and displaying two dimensional images on interactive touch screens with a high degree of realism using techniques such as perspective and 3D rendering.
However, the need exists for systems and methods for expanding the tools available to user interface designers when creating user interfaces for interactive touch screens.